White Kiss
by IRiseFromBlood
Summary: 16 year old Harry returns for another year at Hogwarts, and discovers love with whom he least expected. Follow Harry and his friends as they embark on whole new adventures, disasters, love, and surprises. HarryxLuna slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

This story is HarryxLuna, cant really give a great description yet because i only have one and a half chapters done. I guess you can say its AU but what fanfic is'nt?

Harrys results are from book six, I just guessed Rons and i dont hate Ron he is just so great to put in stupid situations!

Obiously I dont own Harry Potter if you think I do...well your stupid.

* * *

><p><span>White Kiss<span>

Chapter: 1 To The Weasley's House We Go

Harry sat at the small desk in his room at privet drive, looking out of window surrounded by the dreadful puke coloured curtains that had become moth bitten throughout time.

It was almost midnight but he couldn't sleep. In the morning the Weasley's were coming to take him to the Burrow until school started.

Harry had spent the majority of the summer working for the Dursley's doing chores that Dudley was too lazy to do himself, but at least it kept him from thinking about Sirius's death to much. He had only just learned of his godfather's existence three years ago and never really had a chance to bond with him before he was ripped away from his life.

Sudden movement caught Harry's eye as he saw Hedwig fly towards his window, coming back from her nightly hunt. He'd managed to pick the lock on her cage and would have her back in her cage every night before the Dursley's awoke.

As Harry was letting her in, he noticed a letter attached to her leg. He undid the letter from her leg and let her settle back into her cage before locking it. Harry inspected the letter but was a little wary to open it with all of the death eaters around, but as soon as he saw his name written on the parchment in chicken scratch writing he knew it had to be from Ron. Harry opened the letter and it simply stated

"Be ready by 9 tomorrow morning"

Ron

Harry smiled to himself, folded the letter up and placed it in his pocket.

He already had all of his items packed in a trunk under his bed, save for his magical items, which got locked in the cupboard under the stairs the second he got in to the house.

Harry moved away from the desk and went to lay on the lumpy bed that had been long abandoned by his cousin. He looked at the old clock seeing that it was 1a.m before falling into a deep sleep.

A small figure ran past the full moon, surrounded by rolling hills soon followed by a much larger figure. The smaller was running like a human having not much luck keeping distance between itself and the larger figure who ran with lightning speed like a hound. The small gap between them soon closed as the larger pounced and sunk its teeth into the smaller of the two, leaving it to lay motionless and groaning on the damp grass. The larger slowly stood and licked its lips before apparating away.

Harry awoke covered in sweat and panting from his dream. The dream had worried him because he recognised the larger figure as Fenrir Grayback, but had not been able to identify the smaller. He'd be sure to mention this dream to Dumbledore, but for now he'd try not to think about it too much. He hated these dreams and didn't want it ruining his day.

A quick glance of the clock revealed that it was almost seven, pushing the dream out of his thoughts he got up to make the Dursley's breakfast before they woke up. He got dressed and made his bed just the way Aunt Petunia liked it-not that she would want to go into his diseased room, but she would pop her head in every now and again. Anything out of place and she would make that ugly face like she had just sucked on a particularly sour lemon before exploding at him.

He could already hear someone stirring so he made his way downstairs turned the kettle on and grabbed some plates to put toast, bangers, eggs, and bacon on. (Uncle Vernon and Dudley's favourite)

Not much later Aunt Petunia came down the stairs and into the kitchen, throwing him a nasty look that was somewhere between nausea and gas pains before accepting her cup of tea then proceeding to butter a piece of toast for herself

About ten minutes later she was followed by Dudley and Uncle Vernon who grunted as he sat down and began to stuff his face, soon joined by Dudley. Harry stood in the corner by the stove and watched them eat. He'd learned that the Dursley's didn't like to be disturbed while eating. Harry remembered the first time he had interrupted his Uncle while he was eating; he hadn't been allowed to eat for a week and he really didn't want a repeat of that.

"Boy!" The yell had brought Harry out of his musing and had his full attention on his Uncle. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry hastily replied. "Go out and fetch the paper!" Uncle Vernon said in his usual inpatient voice which had Harry dashing out the door to get then paper.

Once Uncle Vernon had finished reading his paper Harry started to collect everyone's dishes and decided now was a good a time to ask for his school things back. "Um, Uncle the Weasley's are coming to pick me up in about an hour and-" "The Who!" His Uncle yelled. "The Weasley's, the red headed wizards who came to take me to the world cup two years ago." Harry replied. "Ugh, that lot. Bad influence on Dudley they are." He said as he patted Dudley on the shoulder. "Well their coming to take me until school starts and was wondering if you could unlock my school supplies." Harry asked hopefully. His Uncle seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering him. "Fine." He answered sounding reluctant. "But you're not to go near the stuff until their here...and clean up this mess!" His Uncle gestured to the dishes and got up to leave. As soon as his uncle had left the room Harry started on the dishes smiling like a fool.

Time flew by and soon it was nine o'clock, Harry was excitedly waiting for the Weasley's arrival when suddenly the letterbox opened and an eye looked through it, curious Harry got up and walked over to the door, when a voice called his name. "Oh Harry there you are! How do muggles fit through these things?" "Ron? Is that you?" Harry asked in bemusement. "Yeah, so Harry how do muggles fit through these weird doors?" Ron asked again.

"Muggles don't have shrinking powers do they?" A voice that sounded like George said jokingly. "I don't believe they do George. Perhaps the hole grows." Fred replied following along with his twins joke. "Actually boys this is how muggles get their post." Said a forth voice easily recognised as . "I tell ya, muggles get weirder all the time." Said Fred. "To right you are." George replied. "Here I'll open the door." Said Harry laughing at the twins mocking of Ron.

"Hey Harry ready to go?" Asked Ron. "Yeah." Harry said reaching for his bags, he'd already sent Hedwig to the Burrow and one of the twins was grabbing her cage. Just then his cousin was making his way down the stairs and froze at the sight of Fred and George. "Hey Big D." Fred and George said in union, which had Dudley running past them at a speed Harry thought impossible for his over weight cousin to achieve.

"Well it seems Big D isn't as big as he'd like us all to think." George said. "George that's not very appropriate." said sternly as Harry, Ron and Fred stifled laughter.

A few seconds later Uncle Vernon came waddling into the hall, followed by Aunt Petunia with Dudley cowing behind her. "Well say good bye, Harry." said cheerfully. "Bye see you next year." Harry said flatly. Uncle Vernon grumbled some incoherent words before turning and walking away.

"Shall we go then?" asked gesturing towards the door. "How are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry asked as he shut the front door. "We're taking a portkey." replied, seeing Harry's horrified expression Ron tried to reassure his friend. "Don't worry mate, we took a portkey here and it wasn't so bad." "Says the boy who landed face first in a pile of steaming dog-" "George that's quite enough." said firmly.

"The portkey's about to activate." said while pulling a blue handkerchief out of his robes, (thankfully not used) The boys quickly grabbed a hold of it and a few seconds later vanished from Privet Drive.

"Ugh!" They landed in the Burrows gardens with Ron and Harry being the only ones not standing. "Oh, taken a liking to Harry now have we Ronnie." Fred said cheekily. Suddenly realising that he was laying on top of Harry, Ron scurried off of him muttering a small apology while his ears blushed bright red. Harry stood, brushed himself off and smiled at the sight of the Burrow, the only place other than Hogwarts he felt welcome.

"Oh Harry dear, so good to see you." Came the bellowing voice of Molly Weasley as she rushed out of the house and enveloped Harry in a bone crushing hug. "It's good to see you too ." Harry said as he patted the older woman's back.

released him and held him at arms length to inspect him. "Well, breakfasts on the table...hurry now before it gets cold." She said with a smile rushing everyone into the house.

Once the six of them were seated at the table and Harry's things had been levitated to Ron's room, Ginny came walking down the burrows many stairs and sat at the table. "Hey Harry." Ginny greeted him cheerfully as she grabbed a piece of toast and started to spread jam on it. "Hi". Harry replied as he began to scoop some scrambled eggs onto his plate before Ron devoured them all himself.

Ginny had grown into a beautiful young woman that any guy would kill to have as a girlfriend, but Harry just couldn't imagine them together...Ginny had begun to feel like a little sister to him and he could not think of having any sort of romantic relationship with her. Besides, Harry didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of the hurt my sister I kill you speech from her six brothers.

Harry was halfway through his breakfast when he noticed two owls flying towards the Burrow. "Is that Hedwig and Pig?" Harry asked more to himself than to anyone in particular. "Can't be, their flying to straight for one of them to be Pig." Ron said in between mouthfuls of bacon.

As the birds got closer gave a little squeak and seemed to get excited. "Oh boys their ministry owls, it must be your O.W.L results!" She exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked at each other fear written on their faces before Ron proceeded to choke on his food. Fred wacked his brother on the back causing him to spit bacon out. "Ew Ron that's disgusting!" Ginny groaned while the twins and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry boys I'm sure you did great." said as he opened the window for the owls that glided gracefully into the kitchen and landed in front of Harry and Ron, holding out their legs waiting patiently for them to take the letters.

Harry reached for his letter shortly followed by Ron who had turned quite pale since the owls had arrived. Once both boys had their letters the birds took off out the window and all attention was turned on Harry and Ron.

"Well go on Ronnie lets see how many Trolls you got." Said Fred in a sing song voice. "Oh stop teasing him Fred, go on Ron open it up." Said kindly. Ron nodded to his mother with a grimace on his face and began to open his letter really slowly.

He stared blankly at the parchment and began to read it:

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defence Against The Dark Arts: E

Divination: P

Herbology: A

History of Magic: T

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

After reading his results Ron visibly relaxed and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "I only failed History of magic and Divination, passed the rest." He said smugly. "Oh That's wonderful Ron, go on Harry open yours now!" Said who seemed ready to burst from anticipation.

Harry who had completely forgot about his own results began to open them, looking at the parchment it read;

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Harry James Potter

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defence Against The Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: E

Transfiguration: E

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he'd failed History of Magic and Divination just like Ron but he always knew they would, they never paid attention in those classes.

"How did you do Harry?" Ginny asked. "Here." Harry said as he passed his results to her. She read the parchment and smiled at him. "That's great." She said before snatched Harry's results from Ginny's Hands. "Come on Ron pass yours up too." She said.

Ron leaned across the table and passed the parchment to his mum who smiled ear to ear after she read them both. "Oh boys I'm so proud of you." said and got up to kiss them both on the cheek. "Ugh, mum." Ron groaned while Harry just accepted the kiss, growing up with people that hated him had caused him to be starved for parental love so the kiss didn't bother him.

"Go out and have fun you lot." She said still in a happy mood from the boys marks. Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny jumped at the offer to leave without helping clean up and ran outside.

"Do you want to play Quiddich?" Harry asked. "We don't have enough players or a snitch." Ron replied sadly. "We don't need beaters, and playing without keepers will make the game more challenging." George said. "And I can be the snitch!" Ginny exclaimed. They all looked at her and started to chuckle.

"First one to catch me wins!" Ginny yelled as she ran to the shed to grab a broom and then took off into the sky. The boys looked at each other and raced to the shed to grab their own brooms and went flying after her.


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chapter 2, i want to really thank my first reviewer FireFoxGlow for your advice and compliment.

In this chapter there is an OC he probably wont be appearing much unless requested to, i also really hope that he doesnt offend anyone if he does im sorry its just for fun.

sorry this chapter is'nt very long i'll try to make the next longer.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Diagon Ally<span>

Harry awoke to the bedroom door being opened. It was Fred and George, rushing in and slamming the door behind them. "Waz go in on?" Ron asked groggily as he sat up in his bed still half asleep. "We brought home some of our new test products." George said. "And we think mums eaten one." Fred said finishing George's sentence.

Do you know what it will do to her?" Harry asked, getting out of his bed to get dressed. "If everything worked out it should make her head sprout lilies." George replied.

Right on queue Molly Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs; FRED! GEORGE! Get down here now!" "Looks like she ate it." Ron said with a small smile forming on his lips. "Ugh, might as well face her." Fred said reluctantly. "Wait for us!" Ron declared eagerly while getting out of bed and quickly throwing some clothes on

On the way down the stairs they met Ginny who was rubbing her eyes looking slightly dazed. "Whys mum yelling?" She asked. "Fred and George brought home some Weasley Wizard Wheezes stuff." Ron replied. "Again!" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "When will you two learn?" We probably never will." George Said. "BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled again. "Better hurry." Ginny said walking down the stairs ahead of them.

Once downstairs they were met with a hilarious, yet terrifying sight. stood at the base of the steps, hands on hips and lilies sticking out of her red hair from every angle. "What is this?" She demanded, holding out a red lolly pop.

"...Its one of our new products." Fred replied smiling nervously. "I thought it was a blood pop; but I take one lick and these start growing!" said gesturing to her head.

"Their called Lily Lop Pops mum...and if I can say they look very flattering on you." George said daring to add a joke to the already dangerous situation. "I don't care what their called! Just get rid of them!" She said desperately.

"Actually mum they don't go away for six hours. George said, bracing himself for the terror that was sure to come. The five of them watched as had a mini breakdown. "SIX HOURS! WE HAVE TO GO TO DIAGON ALLY TODAY! I CANT GO OUT LIKE THIS!

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Weasley had calmed down a bit she started to make breakfast for everyone. About ten minutes later popped his head around the door from outside.<p>

"Is everything alright in here? I heard yelling- Oh Molly dear what happened to your hair?" "Why don't you ask Fred and George?" She said with a little anger still lacing her voice. "Boys?" Mr. Weasley asked turning his attention to the twins. "Mum ate one of our products." They said in union.

"Ah." replied. "And what exactly are these called" He asked, pointing to his wife's head. "Lily Lop Pops." The twins answered.

"How can you be so calm about this Arthur? I'm going to be stuck like this for six hours! sobbed.

"Come on Molly lets go find you a hat." said leading his wife up the stairs. As soon as they were out of ear shot the group started laughing like mad. " How could you do that?" Ginny asked between giggles. Are they available yet?" Ron asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"That why we're coming with you today." Fred said. "While you're shopping for school supplies we will be stocking our new product. Reckon they'll be sold out faster than Ron can clean his plate. George added. "Hey!" Ron said with his mouth full of food, which caused everyone to burst into laughter again. PB

Just as had said Molly was walking down Diagon Ally wearing an oversized salmon coloured hat with a neon green feather on top. It looked absolutely horrid but at least it hid the protruding lilies.

The twins had already headed to their shop and went off with Ginny to gather her supplies, leaving Harry and Ron with . "Well then, what's first on the list boys?" asked enthusiastically. "Flourish and Blotts." Harry replied looking at the parchment that listed all the things they would need for the school year. "Right then!" said and marched off happily ahead of them.

Inside Flourish and Blotts Ron and Harry saw someone they didn't expect to see but weren't surprised; it was a book shop after all. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted as she flung her arms around both boys. "So, what did you get on your O.W.L's?" Hermione asked anxiously causing Ron and Harry to roll their eyes, figures after not seeing her friends all summer the first thing on her mind is their grades.

"We only failed two classes." Ron said proudly. "WHAT! Ron how can you say ONLY two?" Hermione demanded. It was just Divination and History of Magic." Ron said. "Well I guess Divination is ok, it's a useless class...but you should pay more attention in History of Magic! It's such a fascinating class."

* * *

><p>After the three of them had bought all of their school supplies, they made their way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes followed by , they had promised to meet each other there before returning to the Burrow.<p>

Upon entering the shop you were met with screams, shouts, laughter and the faint smell of burning rubber. "Come on." Ron said dragging his two friends deeper into the store.

"Hello." Fred and George said who had suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Ahh!" Hermione squeaked. "Don't you have wards up to protect the shop against apparition? Death Eaters could just appear whenever! You're putting everyone at risk!" Hermione scolded.

"No need to worry." George replied. "Yeah, the shop is warded against apparition but that doesn't mean we can't apparate around the shop." Fred said matter-of-factly.

While Hermione had been yelling at the twins, Ron had wandered off to a crowded section of the store and staring at something with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I wonder if they come in different teams." A voice said. "ohh, I hope they do!" A second voice said.

"What are you looking at Ron?" Harry asked approaching his friend. Ron merely pointed at a male mannequin who when caught sight of Harry said; "Oh darling, those glasses with that shirt! Uh, Uh. "Oscar how many times do we have to tell you not to insult the customers taste in clothing? Fred asked with a bit of a chuckle to his voice. "I call's them like I see's them." Oscar replied.

"Ron, what's so interesting about a judgemental mannequin?" Hermione asked, causing Oscar to stick his tongue out at her. "Its not the mannequin Hermione!...Its his shirt." Ron said with awe. "Well its good to know someone finally appreciates my fashion sense." Oscar said smugly.

Oscar was wearing a bright orange shirt that said Chudley Cannons in large black writing; it had all of the players flying around the shirt with a Quiddich field for the background. "It shrinks or grows to fit the wearer." Fred said. "But that's not the best part, watch this; Who's better than the Chudley Cannons?" George asked. "NO BODY!" The team yelled in union. Ron's eyes bulged and Harry thought he'd start foaming at the mouth if he got any more excited.

"Wait! How'd you get permission to make a Chudley Cannons shirt!" Ron asked his brothers. "We didn't really get permission." George replied. "No their manager Ragmar Dorkins practically begged us to make it. Galvin Gudgeon was with him, said he loves our products and told his manager he thought this would be a good publicity idea." Fred said.

"YOU MET THE CHUDLEY CANNONS SEEKER AND DIDN'T GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH?" Ron yelled. "Nope." Fred and George said carelessly. Ron looked slightly hurt but soon snapped out of it. "Well, how much for the shirt?" He asked hopefully. "Far too much for you to afford little bro." George said.

"There you are!" Ginny said, a little out of breath. "I've been running all over the shop looking for you all, we're leaving now."

"Better not keep mum waiting; she's probably still mad about this morning." The twins said. "What happened this morning?" Hermione asked. "We'll tell you later." Ron said rushing her out of the store. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." Harry said, turning to the twins and asked; "So how much is the shirt?"

"See you guys on the train." Hermione said who went to go find her parents as she carried her many bags of books.

"Lets get home now; I can't stand wearing this hat for another second." said as they headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>A week had soon gone by and Harry, Ron and Ginny were making their way onto platform 9¾ followed by Mr and .<p>

The Hogwarts express came into view and hugged them all before sending them on to the train. "Hey." The voice of Hermione Granger called, who hopped on the train and waved goodbye to her parents.

"Let's get a compartment then shall we? Ginny asked. They searched for an empty compartment and found that sitting in the only available one was Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna, do you mind if we sit with you?" Harry asked as the train began to move. "No, I don't mind." Luna said in her care free voice. "Thanks." Harry replied walking in to put his luggage away and sat down across from Luna.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny copied him, putting away their trunks and sitting down.

Luna turned and stared at Harry in curiosity for a while before asking; "Harry? Do you have narwhals swimming in your knickers draw? You seem very spoggled.

"...What the bloody hell is a narwhal? Some make-believe creature that shoots rainbows? Ron said sarcastically, he still hadn't gotten used to Luna's absurdity from the previous year.

"Ron narwhals are real creatures, their a type of whale and they certainly do not shoot rainbows!" Hermione said angrily at Ron's lack of knowledge. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends bickering while Ginny just giggled.

"I'm fine Luna and my boxers are narwhal free." Harry replied. "Oh you don't need to lie to me Harry, I know you wear briefs." Luna replied cheerfully. The compartment had gone suddenly quiet. "...Do you?" Ron questioned


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so i have a bit of explaning to do but first if you guys would vote on my poll that would help a lot because I don't want characters rushing into a relationship, I want to write it properly...

Its been like 2 weeks sorry. I have had final projects for school and exams (i have one tomorrow too) also if any of my readers live in Ontario and have heard of summer company well i go excepted out of about 700 in my area (only 24 got through) so i have to start a bussiness! But i promise i will try to get a chapter up once a week or once every other week, i know what its like when you find a decent fanfic and they havent updated in like 4 years, i will spend my free time writing and not on wizard101 (no matter how much fun it is!)

sorry if this chapter seems suckish please dont hesitate to tell me i suck!

to just finish my rambling because im really tired...i could really use a beta if anyones interested, theres nothing wrong with you caitlin i just probably wont see you when school lets out and your not on here much sooo blah!

yeah and i wrote the song in like 5 minutes hope it doesnt sound crappy...enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Hogwarts here we come<span>

The train chugged along with the fluffy white smoke following closely behind, the walls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry soon came into view.

"We're almost there!" Hermione announced excitedly. "Oh yeah, with another year of constant studying and boring classes about to begin who wouldn't be excited?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Hurry we have to change!" Hermione exclaimed, ignoring Ron's comment and dragging Ginny of to change with some of the other Gryffindor girls.

"Um...Luna, aren't you going to go with them?" Harry questioned feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh no Harry, I have to stay here. If I leave the Fars bats will devour your souls, they don't much care for boys. "Oh." Harry simply replied.

"It's okay though, you both don't have anything I don't." Luna said cheerfully and began to undress not realising how bad what she just said sounded

"WHAT! How can you say that you don't have anything we don't? You've got...breasts and we have...um, well...you know." Ron yellled in frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh, I understand, its okay Ron you don't need to be embarrassed about your body, you're the way you are and you can't help that. Luna said completely misunderstanding what Ron had meant.

Ron blushed bright red before the two of them reluctantly began to undress at the other side of the compartment, as far away from Luna as possible.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron had just finished changing when Hermione and Ginny came back. Luna was still putting away her clothes which caused Hermione to raise a brow.<p>

"Luna? Did you change in here with Harry and Ron?" She questioned. "I had to Hermione; if I didn't the Fars bats would devour their souls." Luna repeated.

"Luna, Fars bats don't exist, there's no proof of such a creature." Hermione said a bit sternly.

"Oh but there is!" Luna said as she pulled a crab claw out of her sock. "There supposed to be lucky if you soak them in pickle juice for twelve hours." "That's a crab claw!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It does look similar Hermione, but it's a Fars bat mouth, there's a big difference." Luna said while inspecting the "mouth".

Before an argument could break out the train came to a halt. "Oh we're here!" Luna said jumping up and heading out of the compartment.

"That girl gets weirder every year." Ron said as the group made their way off the train.

When the four of them were on the platform they noticed Luna talking to one of the carriages. "She's talking the thestrals again." Harry stated walking towards her and petting the thestrals before getting in. It was a comfort for him knowing that there were more people in the school who could see them besides him.

"Luna you can talk to your friend later, we want to get up to the castle." Ron said a bit rudely receiving an elbow to the ribs from Hermione for his comment.

"Don't mind him he's just hungry." Ginny said to Luna. "It's alright Ron, I'm hungry too...I hope there's pudding." Luna said getting into the carriage.

* * *

><p>Harry had been staring out the side of the carriage while his friends were talking, when he noticed something in the forest, it was only brief but he was sure he saw something dashing in between the trees, probably just a centaur or his mind playing tricks on him. The dream had been on his mind all this time he just couldn't seem to shake the worry that came with it.<p>

"Harry!" Ginny's shout had snapped him from his thoughts. "What?" He asked. "We're here." Ginny said. "Oh." Harry said and got out of the carriage, he hadn't realised that he was the only one still sitting in it.

"Who are those people?" Ron questioned pointing to the men standing in front of the school doors. "I think their Aurors, Their probably here because of the attacks." Hermione said.

Soon enough all the students were crowded around the doors save for the first years that were still crossing the lake with Hagrid.

"Alright listen up, Dumbledore and the ministry decided that you need more protection, so Auror's will be stationed around the school this year." Came the croaky voice of the caretaker Argus Filch.

"Everybody line up in front of the doors, you must be subjected to a scan before you enter the school to ensure that you have no dark items on you and no dark magic surrounding you. One of the Auror's said in a rich, deep voice.

The process of getting into a straight line was a hectic one that left Harry and his friends at the very back with Draco Malfoy.

"This is ridiculous; I shouldn't have to wait here like some commoner!" Draco announced in frustration staring straight at Harry with a scowl on his face.

"In case you hadn't noticed Malfoy, you are a commoner!" Harry spat back. To Harry's great surprise and his friends, Draco merely huffed and turned his back to them facing his Slytherin "friends".

"Wow, I think that's the first fight you had with him that didn't result in yells and curses." Hermione said shocked. "Yeah." Harry said slightly distracted. He usually had long screaming matches with Draco that had to be broken up by their friends or a teacher, Maybe he had matured a bit?

"Finally!" Ginny said as they approached the large oak doors of Hogwarts. One by one they were scanned and cleared free to enter the castle, however Luna was stopped.

"Hold it right there miss." The Auror said proceeding to mutter a spell to check for dark enchantments and items. "You don't seem to have any items on you...or spells...oh!" He said with a surprised and slightly concerned look on his face. "You're free to go." "Thank you." Luna said curtsying to the Auror.

"What was all that all about Luna?" Ginny asked. "I'm not quite sure." Luna said smiling ate the ceiling swaying lightly from side to side. "Perhaps his wand malfunctioned." She offered.

"But that spell would have been 100% accurate, nothing could get through-just leave it Hermione lets get in the great hall, the sorting going to start soon." Ron interrupted pointing towards Hagrid's fuzzy head that was just visible over the many hills.

Hermione looked at Luna curiously who had started skipping towards her house table before following the others to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>As the new students arrived the sorting hat was placed on the stool and began to sing;<p>

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, sing for the school,

Soon you shall sit here upon this tiny stool.

Oh I wonder, oh I wonder to which house you will belong,

So just listen to me right now, listen to my song;

Slytherin is for those with wit as sharp as a dragon's claw,

Ravenclaw is for the seekers of eternal knowledge,

Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard working chaps,

And Gryffindor, oh Gryffindor they are the brave and lion hearted.

Now that you are aware of the place where you may go,

Let's sing this chorus one more time please don't be slow;

Slytherin is for those with wit as sharp as a dragon's claw,

Ravenclaw is for the seekers of eternal knowledge,

Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard working chaps,

And Gryffindor, oh Gryffindor they are the brave and lion hearted.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, sing for the school,

Soon you shall sit here upon this tiny stool."

Many of the soon to be first years gazed at the hat in awe or giggled quietly. Once they had settled Professor McGonagall opened up her scroll and began to read names out loud;

"Burchard Alice." McGonagall's booming voice called out. A small girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail with a terrified look on her face slowly approached Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was lowered to her head and took a few seconds before shouting "RAVENCLAW!" Visibly relaxing the girl got up and practically skipped to her table.

"Cutteridge Joshua." McGonagall called. The second child up was a boy with dirty blonde hair who strolled towards the stool with an air of arrogance about him; he threw a smug look to his friends who returned the favour.

"Bet you anything the little snots a Slytherin." Ron whispered in Harry and Hermione's ears. As the hat was placed on his head it immediately yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"What was that you were saying?" Hermione asked an annoyed Ron who got even more frustrated as the boy came and right next to him.

* * *

><p>The sorting proceeded well with only one child tripping this year! All that was left before the feast could start was Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, first I'd like us all to applaud the sorting hat; your singing was lovely as always." Dumbledore said gesturing to the hat that was being that was being taken away, who bowed at the small applause.<p>

"Now...as you may have notice you all had to go through an Auror scanning before you could enter the school, this is because of the many dangers that surround us this year...Voldemort (many people flinched at the name) is getting stronger and his death eaters are a threat to us all. The schools main priority is our student's safety, if any of you notice anything suspicious at all; please report it to myself or another professor." Dumbledore said in a serious voice.

"Now on to brighter subjects, I'd like to welcome our new teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn..." Dumbledore announced and was met with some applause. "Wonder how long this one will last?" Ron asked elbowing Harry in the ribs. "...Who will be teaching potions class while our own Professor Snape will take over the Defense against the Dark Arts position." Dumbledore continued while clapping for the two Professors.

"What!" Many cries of outrage and protest were heard through out the great hall. Before Dumbledore silenced them with his hands.

"As always the forbidden forest is off limits to all..." Harry had begun to blank out Dumbledore's voice. His favorite class was going to be taught by the man who hated him more then vampire hated sunlight; ugh...this would be a tough year.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore roared causing Harry, Ron, and many others to come out of their dazes and dig into their food.

"Did Malfoy seem to be acting a bit odd to you?" Ginny asked, offering a different topic than what was on everyone's mind. "When isn't he acting odd?" Ron asked while stuffing his face.

Ginny gave her brother a scowl, "I mean why didn't he fight back? Harry insulted him and he just ignored it! Doesn't that seem a bit odder than usual?" She questioned.

"Maybe he's realised that he's been acting immature all these years and figures its time to stop?" Hermione suggested...The three of them started laughing which made Hermione a little moody because her idea was shot down so soon, before she began to laugh also.

* * *

><p>"Okay first year Hufflepuff's follow me." One of the prefects yelled. "First year Slytherin's this way." Another one called.<p>

"Ginny!" A couple of the Gryffindor girls called. "Ginny we need your help, Lavender was never finished her Defence homework this summer and well you know I'm better at divination." Parvati said worried for her friend. "How was I supposed to know Professor Snape would be teaching the class this year?" Lavender complained "Guess I'll see you guys later." Ginny said heading out the doors with Parvati and Lavender. "We should probably go too before we get stuck in the crowd." Hermione stated.

Walking towards the stairs the trio met up with Luna again who was sitting at the edge of the steps reading a book upside down. "Luna you do realise your books upside down, don't you?" Hermione asked. "I know, I find it much more interesting this way." She replied putting a book mark in her page.

"Oh, I never asked you how your summer was Luna, how was it?" Harry asked. Harry's question had caused Luna to develop a nervous look confusing the three of them; this was completely out of character for her.

"Luna?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone. "Not much happened." Luna replied returning to her "normal" attitude. "Dad and I built houses for the garden gnomes and made them scones and strawberry jam." She replied with a joyful smile.

"That's...nice?" Hermione said somewhat bemused. "Well I have to go study for tomorrow, see you later Luna." Hermione said racing off to the seventh floor. "Umm...me too." Ron said running after her. Which left Harry alone with Luna, he knew she was odd...well really odd but he'd never understand why people avoided her.

"Do you have to study too Harry?" Luna asked. "No, but we should probable get to our dormitories before Filch comes around, come on I'll walk with you. He replied feeling a bit awkward.

Luna stood up and skipped after him. When they reached the fifth floor Harry said his goodbyes and continued towards the seventh floor, muttering the password a fifth year had given him he walked through the entrance to find Hermione studying, (like she said) and Ron playing exploding snap with Neville Longbottom.

"Hey mate, sorry for leaving you with loony but...well you know." Ron said feeling a little guilty. "Ron! Don't call her that it's mean!" Ginny scolded her brother from a chair in front of the large fireplace.

"It's okay." Harry said shrugging it off. "Can I play?" He asked pointing at the cards. Ron simply nodded, shuffling the cards and dealing in another player.

"You know, you really should be studying." Hermione said finally breaking her gaze from all the books laid out on the desk.

Ron gave a smug laugh. "You're the only one studying. Other than the five of us everyone else is in bed!" Ron said, full focus on Hermione and not noticing the card he put down.

"SNAP!" Neville yelled causing the cards to explode in Ron's face. The four of them started to laugh at Ron. "Oh shut it." He said coughing out smoke while attempting to deal the cards again.

Despite the fact that Harry's favourite class was going to be taught to the most hated man in Hogwarts, it was good to be back within its walls surrounded by his friends and who knew maybe this year no one would try to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhh im sorry its been a while but I have had sooooo much on my plate with my bussiness, this story, my dads been in the hospital and now stupid me! Im trying to make a a doujinshi of this fic! I do way to much at once! just something i wanna know i really hope you dont loose interest in this when the last movie is out. Th eplants in this are from the book i just kinda changed them a bit.

So Lunas not in this one...I feel bad

Also im still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested!

Im kinda upset with you guys :( only two people voted on my poll so i'll give you two more days and im closeing it!

ohhhhhhhhhhhh...can any one spot the Victor Meldrew quote! You know Richard Wilson...Gaius...from merlin!

Lastly(becaus i know your tired of listening to me) i have a new poll up, please vote! and it CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR LAST BOOK! So if you havent read it dont look

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: And so it begins<span>

A small figure lay in bed withering in pain while another dabbed a wet cloth on its head.

Suddenly the small figure shot up screaming an agonising shriek as the other tried to hold them down and comfort them at the same time.

Harry could feel the same pain as the tiny figure in fact he was the figure...Why hadn't he noticed it until now?

"Harry? Harry!" The taller of the two asked..." "Ahhh!" Harry shouted in agony waking up to Neville's worries face leaning over his bed.

"Are you alright Harry? You were twitching a lot." Neville asked. "Y...yeah." Harry replied clutching his forehead, he had a dull ache and was sweating bad. "I'm fine Neville, Just a bad dream." He said sitting up and looking around the room, a small amount of light was shining through the curtains and the two of them were the only ones awake meaning it must be pretty early soon.

"What time is it?" Harry questioned. "Oh it's only 7, we have Herbology first so and I promised professor Sprout I'd help her prepare." Neville replied. "...Do you want some help?" Harry asked while getting dressed, it was still pretty early but he didn't want to go back to sleep in case he fell into another dream and there wasn't much else to do at this time.

"Sure!" Neville said with an enthusiastic smile on his face. "It's great to see someone else taking an interest in Herbology, its such a fascinating subject, did you know that a five week old belladonna seedling can-that sounds fascinating Neville but I think I'll just shower and meet you in the greenhouse." Harry interrupted dashing out of the room before he was subjected to one of Neville's "did you know" speeches.

Heading out of the common room he saw Draco Malfoy hovering around the walls, seaming to be searching for something. "What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

Not noticing Harry until he had spoken, Draco had developed a "child caught with his hand in the biscuit jar" expression before quickly replacing it with arrogance.

"None of your business Potter!" He spat walking right past Harry knocking his shoulder as he passed. Rubbing his shoulder Harry watched Draco walk down a separate hall. "What was Malfoy doing on the seventh floor?" He asked himself while walking towards the boy's bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry." Neville greeted him as he entered one of the greenhouses. "Ah Mr. Potter! Mr. Longbottom informed me that you'd be helping us prepare for morning classes." Professor Sprout said.<p>

"Yeah, what do we need to do?" Harry asked. "Well Mr. Longbottom and I were just cleaning up the greenhouses, why don't you tend to the venomous tentacula." Professor Sprout stated.

Harry looked up at the tall, spiky red vines that seemed to be staring him down as if judging if was worthy enough to approach it. "Here you go." Professor Sprout said handing him some thick gloves, a spade and some fertilizer.

Harry stared at the large plant for a few minutes considering how to advance on it. "Well go on it doesn't bite." Professor Sprout said watching Harry with bemusement.

"But it will attack!" Neville said suddenly noticing that Harry was nearing the plant. "Why don't you clean up and I'll take over." "Thanks Neville." Harry said in relief to the taller boy, taking the broom he was offered and started working on the other greenhouses.

Two hours later Harry was just finishing up when the bell chimed, signalling the start of morning classes.

Walking into the greenhouse Neville was currently occupying he took a seat and shortly saw Hermione and Ron walk into the classroom.

"Oh Harry you're here, we missed you at breakfast so I brought you an apple, there was more but Ron ate it." Hermione said giving Ron a "what am I going to do with you?" smile.

"What? I was still hungry and I'm a growing boy." Ron said. "Careful Weasley or else you might start growing out instead of up." Draco Malfoy said smugly as he waltzed into the class.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron Growled. Malfoy smirked and at them and walked over to a separate table where some other Slytherin's had gathered.

"I hate that bloke!" Ron said angrily." "Just ignore him Ron." Hermione said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and turning him to face the front where Professor Sprout was entering from one of the other greenhouses.

"Good morning everyone." She said in a cheery voice. "To start this year off we shall be studying the venomous tentacula! So gather around to collect your gloves and secateurs. You will be pruning the adult plants in groups of four and are expected to obtain at least five of the thorns each."

For the most part everyone got up and approached her slowly to collect their tools and find a group. "Oh and approach them with caution, they offend quite easily." She added.

"We need a forth member." Hermione stated as she put her gloves on. "How about Neville? It'll save us from doing all the hard work." Ron said.

Hermione threw Ron a disapproving look. "Neville? Would you like to join our group?" She asked a lost looking Neville. "Thanks." He replied giving her a toothy grin and walking towards them.

"So how do we get close to this thing?" Harry asked. "It's not all that difficult really, just walk up to it slowly and avoid eye contact until at least six thorns are off, oh! And only cut the red ones, pink ones are still developing." Neville said.

"That thong has eyes!" Ron exclaimed. "Yes, they are very small and located at the very top, two on each side." Hermione informed them. "Well at least that explains why it felt like it was staring at me." Harry thought.

The group set to work and about forty minutes later they had all achieved their goal having collected twenty deep red thorns which Neville gently placed into a vile with their names on it and handed it to the Professor.

"Well done student! I'm sure the plants will be feeling much better now that some of those old thorns are gone." She said happily as the venomous tentacula swayed together as though a silent melody was playing.

After handing in all of their tools the bell rang for second class but before anyone could make a run for the door Professor Sprout stopped them and said; for homework I expect a foot long essay about how the venomous tentacula finds relief from its thorns in the wild and uses for those thorns on my desk by next Wednesday."

The class groaned save for Hermione and Neville who developed big smiles. (Neville because of his love for Herbology and Hermione because of...well isn't it obvious?)

"I don't believe it! An essay on the first day! Ron complained as the trio exited the greenhouse and headed to Hagrids Hut for Care Of Magical Creatures class.

"Well, I have to get to Ancient Runes." Hermione said going back into the castle. "See you at lunch." Harry and Ron said continuing across the grounds.

"Sorry I didn't meet you at lunch; I wanted to get a start on my Arthrimancy work." Hermione said catching up to the boys as they were descending into the dungeons for their first Snape free potions class.

* * *

><p>"Its okay, we had a feeing you were studying when you didn't show up." Harry said to the out of breath girl.<p>

"What are we going to do without potion books Harry?" Ron said suddenly asked remembering that Harry and himself had only just been told that they were qualified enough to take the N.E.W.T class and thus no books.

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that." Harry said stopping and turning to his friends. "I'm sure Professor Slughorn has old copies somewhere; now keep moving or we're going to be late!" Hermione said pushing the boys along.

At the classroom door waited many students including Neville who greeted the trio as they neared the door, Lavender Brown who gave Ron a look as though she had something in her eyes and was going to sneeze, and Draco Malfoy who just sneered when he saw them then turned to the other Slytherin's.

They all waited for a few minutes until Professor Slughorn threw open the door barely missing people. "Welcome students!" He shouted, his great walrus moustache jittering as he talked.

"Professor? Do you have any spare potion books for Ron and I to use?" Harry asked walking into the class. "Why yes my boy! There should be some over in that cupboard." Slughorn said gesturing to an ancient looking cupboard at the back of the room.

Harry and Ron walked to the back and opened the cupboard to find only two books; a newish looking one and a old tattered one that was falling apart, both boys dove for the new book with Ron coming out victorious. Harry looked a bit annoyed but took his seat next to Hermione.

To their left was a golden cauldron it was emitting a bewitching scent that reached all the way to the other side of the room, which caused Lavender to make the same face she did earlier and sway in her seat slightly.

"Lets cover that up shall we? Don't want you going all barmy on me." Slughorn said with laughter in his voice. "And now its time for us to start working. Take out your books and-What was that potion!" Lavender demanded.

"Ah...is there anyone in the room who knows." Slughorn asked with a curious smile. Hermione's hand shot right up and Slughorn gestured for her to answer; "Its Amortentia, The most powerful love potion in existence. "Excellent!" The Professor bellowed. "Now can anyone tell me what this one is?" He asked pointing to a clear, odourless potion. "That's veritaserum; it forces the drinker to tell the truth." Hermione said.

"Wonderful, wonderful, now how about thi-Its polyjuice potion." She said surprising the Professor and making Draco sulk because she new potions better than he did.

"Oho!" Professor Slughorn said happily. "Professor...what about that one?" Neville asked sheepishly pointing to a tiny golden potion. "That my boy is Felix Felicis." Slughorn replied holding the potion up.

"Liquid luck!" Hermione muttered to herself, but obviously not quiet enough because Professor Slughorn walked over to her with a great smile on his face.

"What is your name my dear? He asked. "Hermione Granger sir." "Hmm...could you possibly be related to the famous Hector Dagworth-Granger?" He asked.

"I doubt it sir, im muggleborn. She replied. "Some of my greatest students have been muggleborn!" He spoke looking at Harry. "...Thirty points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger.

"Now as for this Liquid luck, it shall be the prize for who ever brews the best attempt of the draught of living death potion.

Moments after Slughorn had said those words everyone dashed to the supply closet to gather ingredients. Harry watched his friends run like their lives depended on it and slowly opened his book which was covered in scribbles, some words were even crossed out! "Great!" He thought and headed for the closet to get his own ingredients.

After all the ingredients were on his desk, he began to decipher what the book said, while all around him people were rushing and adding ingredients with haste.

The original instructions were hidden beneath the ink that stated alternate instructions; crush sopophorous bean with flat side of silver dagger, releases juices better than cutting.

Harry turned to Hermione and saw her attempting to cut the bean getting very frustrated by the process. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Slughorn walked around the class inspecting each potion. When he got to Harry's table he gave a grimace to Ron and Neville's potions, and approving nod to Hermione and gasped when he saw Harry's.<p>

"Well its clear who the winner is, well done Harry. Here as promised one bottle of Felix Felicis, use it wisely." Harry took the bottle from Slughorns hands feeling strangely excited just holding it. The bell went and he pocketed the potion and exited the class with his friends.

"Great job Harry!" Neville said as they all walked towards their common room. "Yeah, how'd you do it?" Ron questioned eagerly. "Yes, how did you do it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's all thanks to this." He said holding up the book. "But I saw, you didn't even follow the instructions!" Hermione accused. "I followed the notes." Harry said. "Let me see!" She said snatching the book from his hands and flipping through the pages wildly.

"Harry! Haven't you learned anything about creepy looking books with others writing in it by now! It could be cursed!" Hermione scolded.

"Well it might not be, and it did help me so im keeping it." Harry said putting it away in his bag. "Can I share it with you in class!" Ron asked.

"Sure!" Harry said glad that someone supported him. Hermione scowled at the two of them, Bubotuber she said causing the painting of the fat lady to swing open granting them entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny was already in the common room tending to a small Alihotsy plant Neville noticed the plant straight away and went over to her. "What have you got there Ginny." He asked. "It's an Alihotsy, we need to care for it for a month but I don't know much about plants." She said sadly.

"I…if you want I can help you. Neville said sheepishly. "Really! That would be great." She said gracing him with a smile.

Hermione had already gone up to to the girls dormitory still angry with the two of them for ignoring her warning.

"Im going to go put these in my trunk." Harry said patting his bag and heading up to the boys dormitory.

"This might come in handy this year." Harry said as he placed the book in his trunk. "And I know this definitely will." He thought glancing at the glistening gold potion.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha! So weeks and $120 later I have my laptop back and you have a new chapter! Everyone wins! this chaper was 16 pages in word

All I have to say is:Harry is a bit emotional in this and i think he has a good reason! Unless im really stupid and dont remember im not really sure if the books touch on how harry feels around halloween

I may lose some readers witjh this chapters ending but this is how the story is going! love it of leave it!

And thank you sooooooooooooo much El Verdadeo Odio! I know i said it in my comments but Since ii have no beta and im a newbie at writing...My grammer sucks! *that means beta occupation is open!*

* * *

><p><span>Trick Or Treat?<span>

*A few weeks have magically passed*

"You will begin by copying pages 498-510 from your textbooks and answering questions 1 through 12...in silence." Came the snarky voice of Severus Snape. Many frustrated moans echoed through the classroom which were met by a cold eyed glare by Professor Snape. "You will copy pages 498-510 and answer questions 1 through 12." Snape repeated flatly then entering his office and slamming the door shut.

Ron looked up and quickly glanced around the room. "Hermione...Pst Hermione what's number one?" Hermione dipped here quill into her inkwell ignoring Ron's question.

"Harry, What's number one?" He asked. Harry was to busy thinking to realise Ron was taking; he just really hoped that this wouldn't be a repeat of last year; constant book work and no practice. "Harry." Ron repeated nudging Harry in the ribs. "Hmm...?" Harry turned to Ron. "What's number one." Ron asked again. "Oh! Umm, it's Grindylows." Harry said.

"Harry." Ron said. "Yes Ron." Harry said trying focusing on his work. "What's number two?" "It's blood Ron." He replied flatly.

"Harry...what's number three?" This is going to be a long class, Harry thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't too bad. At least Professor Snape isn't preventing us from learning" Hermione said to her friends and they all walked.<p>

"But he's not exactly teaching is he." Harry stated. "Yeah and we've got another essay on those stupid plants again." Ron grumbled.

"There called venomous tentacula Ron, and I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to help you." She said.

"Wait, why can't you help me?" Ron asked. "Because Ron." Hermione said stopping in the middle of the hallway and facing them both. "I already have a weeks worth of homework to catch up on and besides if I do the essay for you Professor Snape will know, my writing level is more advanced than yours."

"What?" Ron said seeming a little lost. "She just insulted us." Harry said to his confused friend. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just...well-Hermione is better at written work then us Ron, she didn't mean to insult us." Harry interrupted earning a thankful smile from Hermione. We better hurry before we're late for transfiguration." Hermione said walking off again with the boys closely behind her.

* * *

><p>"Crucio."<p>

"Ahh...ugh!"

"You have failed me Grayback; you were supposed to bring them to me." A silky voice said calmly.

"CRUCIO!" The voice repeated with more malice this time. "My Lord, I have tried to capture them but the schools wards begin quite far into the forest, they were in my sight but I would have caused a scene upping security around the castle. Grayback answered with distaste evident in his voice.

I did not ask for excuses...CRUCIO! If I am to defeat Harry Potter you will return to me with the child! Voldemort hissed furiously. "Yes my Lord." Grayback said kneeling in front of the man then walking out of the room that slowly turned black.

Harry jerked awake; realising that he was being shook by Ron. "Harry mate, wake up." Ron said with worry written on his face. Harry hadn't noticed but his other dorm mates had gathered near his bed also.

"You all right Harry? You were screaming awful loud this time." Seamus asked while Neville and Dean just held concerned looks. "I'm fine." Harry said quickly while sitting up.

"I think you should tell Dumbledore." Ron suddenly said. "I'm fine Ron." Harry repeated. "Lets go." Ron said grabbing Harry's elbow and trying to convince him to stand up. "I'll help you Ron, come on Harry." Neville said taking his other arm almost lifting him out of his bed. "Just go back to bed, don't worry." Harry said as he was practically dragged off by the two taller boys.

The three of them approached the statue guarding the headmasters quarters just realising that they didn't know the password.

"Umm...do either of you know the password?" Neville asked. "No, Harry?" Ron questioned. Harry shook his head, now that he could stand on his own. "But it always some kind of sweet." They looked at each other and then quickly started to name every kind of sweet before someone showed up.

"Blood pops, Chocolate frog, pumpkin pasties, jelly slugs, pepper imps, acid pops." The gargoyle jumped aside at the last word, granting them access.

They walked up the spiral staircase and Ron knocked at the door. "Come in" Replied Dumbledore. Surprised to hear that the headmaster was awake but relieved anyway, the boys entered.

"Ah Harry... To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Dumbledore said placing down the cards he was using to make a house of cards with; he had a look in his eyes that said he already knew.

"Harry has been having dreams again about y...you know who." Ron answered with a bit of a stutter.

"Why don't you all take a seat and we can further discus this." Dumbledore said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk and then banishing the cards he was using.

The three of them sat down and Harry started to describe his dreams after they all declined Albus' offer of lemon drops.

"In the first dream I saw someone running." Harry started. "I don't know who they were but they were being chased by someone much bigger." "Who was it Harry?" Neville interrupted.

"At first I wasn't sure but when they launched at the other person I saw it was Fenrir Grayback." He answered. At this Dumbledore showed his intrigue, though it was subtle. "What happened next Harry?" He asked calmly. "Grayback attacked whoever it was running from him, then he apperated away...there was blood everywhere, I'm not even sure if their still alive." He said slightly shaken.

"When was this dream?" Dumbledore asked curiously, looking at Harry intently over his half moon spectacles.

"I had it in July. He replied. "July! When? Harry why didn't you tell us?" Ron questioned.

"It happened the night before you came to get me, I just didn't want anyone to be concerned". Harry said feeling a bit guilty for making his friend worry.

"Continue." Dumbledore said in a kind voice. "The next dream was on the first day of classes, it wasn't very long, all I saw was a tall figure trying to take care of a smaller one. They were in a lot of pain and I could feel it. Neville was the one to wake me up." Harry said pointing to Neville.

"And tonight's?" Dumbledore inquired. "Tonight, Grayback was being punished by Voldemort." Harry said ignoring the wince from Ron. "He was supposed to bring someone to him, someone from the school. He said that he couldn't defeat me if Grayback failed.

"You Know Who is sending Grayback to capture you? I thought he wasn't a very high ranked Death Eater?" Ron said to Harry.

"He isn't; he is not even a Death Eater, just a weapon to the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said seriously. "I would not trouble yourself with this to much right now Harry. I will increase the schools security, however...I believe you boys should be getting back to bed least you miss the Halloween feast tomorrow." Dumbledore said with a smile and the sparkle in his eyes returning.

* * *

><p>"Come on Harry we're going to be late for the feast and if we don't hurry up all the good stuff will be gone!" Ron practically moaned. "Ron don't be so insensitive you know how Halloween...upsets Harry." Hermione said ushering Ron out of the boy's dormitory. "Just catch up with us when you're ready" She said exiting the room.<p>

Harry stood in the middle of the dormitory seeming to be off in another world. Fifteen...fifteen year it had been since the parents he had never known were brutally murdered by a mad man who was way too obsessed with a sixteen year old boy.

"There's nothing I can do about it." He said to himself and walked over to his trunk and grabbed his liquid luck (fearing that it may be stoled) and put on a fake smile walking out the door to locate his friends.

Pushing open the large doors to the great hall, Harry spotted his friends straight away. Ron was stuffing his face with as many sweets he could find making himself slightly resemble a squirrel.

"Same old Ron." Harry muttered as he walked up to his group of friends. "Hi Harry." Ginny said with caution and sympathy lacing her voice. "Hey." Harry said back while taking a seat in between Ron and Neville.

The small group stared at him as though he were a small delicate piece of china about to shatter into tiny fragments. "I'm fine." He said brushing everyone off and diverting his attention by placing a liquorish wand and chocolate jazzies on his plate.

"Its okay to talk about it Harry, it doesn't make you any weaker if any thing it makes you stronger." Hermione said in her attempt to comfort him. "Look Hermione I just really don't want to talk about it, the fact that I never knew them somewhat softens the fact that their gone." He stated feeling his frustration flare.

They all sat in silence for a moment, the only sound being the muffled chatter of people around them. Harry suddenly broke the silence and stood up. "I'm going for a walk." He said flatly. "But its getting dark, curfew is in an hour." Hermione said with slight worry on her face. "Don't worry." He replied getting up and exiting into the hallway.

Silently closing the large doors that lead to the great hall Harry felt extreme guilt over take him. So many families have been broken up because of Voldemort, families that had spent time together and grown together, families that actually knew each other.

Why did every thing have to be about him! His friends had had their equal share of losses in the war that he was supposed to end, and yet all they could do was worry about him because he felt a little heart broken over the parents he'd never known. Not wanting to face everyone right now he left the school and walked towards the lake.

* * *

><p>The lake was still and calm; (if you didn't count the giant squid tentacles waving in the air) the sun was slowly setting reflecting all sorts of colours off the water. Harry sat down at the edge of the lake causing the potion he had brought with him to roll out of his pocket and land softly on the grass.<p>

"Oh! I forgot about this." Harry said gazing at the liquid that seemed to glow in the light. Suddenly feeling a strange urge Harry downed the whole potion in one gulp.

"I think I'll go visit Hagrid." He stated taking off in a mad dash to Hagrids house.

Once at his destination Harry ran to open the door tripping over many pumpkins on his way, but stopped abruptly. "No, I'm just going to stand out here for not particular reason." He said happily to himself as he waited by the front door.

A good five minutes passed before he heard any talking. "Thank you for letting me stay here Hagrid, it was very kind of you to offer." A familure voice said that Harry just couldn't place in his drugged state.

"Well its no problem at all, I know most people aren't very excepting o' werewolves, don't know why though there just like wizard, some good some bad!" Hagrid said.

"Wait! There was a werewolf in there? Maybe it was Remus!" He thought eagerly.

"Besides ya seem like yer in full control! The moons almost up, yer in no pain and yer haven't even taken any wolfsbane." Hagrid said in joy.

"I know." The voice said calmly. "Remus was teaching me how to control the wolf, but when he noticed I was experiencing no pain he thought I should try not taking the potion. When the transformation had no effect on my mind he told me that it's really rare but some really powerful wizards or witches are born to be werewolves, even if they weren't born as a werewolf." The person continued.

"So it wasn't Remus!" Harry thought recognising the tone but still not the voice. "Who else did he know that was a werewolf other that Fenrir Grayback? There's no way Hagrid would allow Grayback on school grounds though! Would he?" He thought starting to panic.

The full moon was beginning to rise and Harry threw himself against the door not realising it was open thus falling in flat on his face. "Arry? What are you doing here?" Hagrid said shocked.

Harry raised his head and looked into the serene blue eyes of Luna Lovegood as she transformed into an elegant white werewolf.

* * *

><p>dum..dum...dum! (yeah i know im a total loser)<p> 


End file.
